Theo Dorgan
Theo Dorgan (born 1953) is an Irish poet, prose writer, and lecturer. Life Born in Cork, Ireland, Dorgan was educated in North Monastery School. He earned a B.A. in English and Philosophy and a M.A. in English at University College Cork, after which he tutored and lectured in that University, while simultaneously Literature Officer with Triskel Arts Centre in Cork. Theo Dorgan's first 2 collections, The Ordinary House of Love and Rosa Mundi, went out of print quickly and were not republished despite ongoing demand. Dedalus Press reissued these two titles in 2008 as a single volume, titled What the Earth Cost Us. in 2008.Dedalus Press - poetry matters He has been Series Editor of the European Poetry Translation Network publications, and Director of the collective translation seminars from which the books arose. A former Director of Poetry Ireland/Éigse Éireann, he has worked extensively as a broadcaster of literary programmes on both radio and television. His Jason and The Argonauts, to music by Howard Goodall, was commissioned by and premiered in the Royal Albert Hall in 2004. He was the scriptwriter for the acclaimed TV documentary series Hidden Treasures, and a series of texts commissioned from him features in the dance musical Riverdance. His songs have been recorded by a number of musicians, including Alan Stivell, Jimmy Crowley and Cormac Breathnach. He was presenter of Poetry Now on RTÉ Radio 1, and later presented RTÉ's TV books programme, Imprint. He lives in Dublin with his partner, poet and playwright Paula Meehan. Recognition Among his awards are the Listowel Prize for Poetry, 1992 and the O'Shaughnessy Prize for Irish Poetry, 2010. A member of Aosdána, he was appointed to The Arts Council / An Chomhairle Ealaíon in 2003.The Arts Council / An Chomhairle Ealaíon: Council Members He also served on the Board of Cork European Capital of Culture 2005. He won the Irish Times Poetry Now Award in 2015 for Nine Bright Shiners.Theo Dorgan wins Irish Times-Poetry Now award, Irish Times, March 30, 2015. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Slow Air'' (pamphlet). Cork, Ireland: Pine Tree Press, 1975. *''A Moscow Quartet'' (pamphlet). Dublin: 1989.Poetry, Theo Dorgan. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. *''The Ordinary House of Love''. Galway, Ireland: Salmon Publishing, 1990. *''Nine Views of Uzbekhistan'' (pamphlet). Dublin: Harkin Press, 1992. *''Rosa Mundi''. Galway, Ireland: Salmon, 1995. *''Sappho’s Daughter''. Dublin: Wave Train Press, 1998. *''Days Like These: Three Irish poets'' (by Tony Curtis, Theo Dorgan, & Paula Meehan; edited by Sam Green & Sally Green). Waldron Island, WA: Brooding Heron Press, 2007. *''What This Earth Cost Us''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2008. *''Greek''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2010. *''Nine Bright Shiners''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2014. Novel *''Making Way: A novel''. Dublin: New Island, 2013. Non-fiction *''Sailing for Home: A voyage from Antigua to Kinsale''. Dublin & London: Penguin, 2004; Dublin: Dedalus Press 2010. *''Time on the Ocean: A voyage from Cape Horn to Cape Town''. Dublin: New Island 2010. *''25 Years of Visual Arts''. Dublin: Alternative Entertainments, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9547235-6-9 *''Foundation Stone: Notes towards a constitution for a 21st-century republic''. Dublin: New Island, 2014. Edited *''Revising The Rising'' (edited with Máirín Ní Dhonnchadha). Derry, NI: Field Day, 1991. *''The Great Book of Ireland'' (edited with Gene Lambert). Dublin: Poetry Ireland / Clashganna Mills Trust, 1991.Edited Works, Theo Dorgan. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. *''Irish Poetry Since Kavanagh''. Dublin & Portland, OR : Four Courts Press, 1996. *''Watching The River Flow: A century in Irish poetry'' (anthology; edited with Noel Duffy). Dublin: Poetry Ireland, 1999. *''An Leabhar Mor = The Great Book of Gaelic'' (edited with Malcolm Maclean). Edinburgh: Canongate, 2002; Dublin: O’Brien Press, 2008. *''A Book Of Uncommon Prayer'' (anthology). Dublin: Penguin, 2007. *''La Paume Ouverte: A festschrift for Françoise Connolly''. Dublin: Poetry Ireland, 2010. *''What We Tound There: Poets respond to the treasures of the National Museum of Ireland''. Dublin: Dedalus Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Theo Dorgan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 19, 2015. See also * List of Irish poets References External links ;Poems * Poem by Theo Dorgan in Magma * Theo Dorgan (b.1953, Ireland) at Poetry International (7 poems). ;Audio / video *Theo Dorgan at YouTube ;About * Theo Dorgan at Aosdána * Theo Dorgan Official website. Category:1953 births Category:Irish poets Category:Living people Category:Aosdána members Category:People from County Dublin Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets